


you can make anywhere feel like home

by jay_spacebi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_spacebi/pseuds/jay_spacebi
Summary: monica's in space, and really freaking misses her girlfriend.(idea from @/strawberry-shark-attack on tumblr, posted to @/bisexual-in-space on tumblr)
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau, Nick Fury & Monica Rambeau
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	you can make anywhere feel like home

monica sighed, staring out the window...it wasn’t like the windows back on earth.

there, you could see miles upon miles, planes and farms and a whole world-or so it seemed to the ten year old.

but, everything seems so much...more when your young, and time moves on....to a twenty-seven year old at least, space is worlds apart from everything.

fury’s strict, just like how she remembers, but he’s not funny anymore.

she recalls how he was with carol, joking and serious, kind a tough-the best of both worlds, both yin and yang.

at least with him she’d managed to control everything more.

she sighs again, turning away from the blank window to her desk, more predominantly, to her phone, rapidly buzzing.

thank god the spider teen, kid? spider guy? 

whoever-er, whatever he was, monica was a thousand times thankful for the ‘face to face’ communication with her home.

she answers quickly, surprised to see darcy....was she upside down?

“MONICA! hello!”

“hey darce....um...what’s going on?”

it’s not like they don’t talk often, but it’s rare darcy is upside down.

“oh, the boys and cassie pranked me. i’ve been like this for about a half hour now. how’s it going with you?”

‘the boys’ were most likely scott and jimmy, and of course cassie joined.

monica smiled at her girlfriend, who’s beanie fell off.

“everything’s good here...nothing that interesting.”

there was a thud, and darcy popped back into the frame, right side up and grinning.

“really?! your in space, babe! that’s like....seven year old me would kill to do that!! actually, scratch that, twenty-six year old me would kill to do it!”

“darcy, you are twenty-six!”

“i know..your reallly lucky, mon....”

monica shrugged, smiling slightly, “i’d be happier if you were here...”

over the phone darcy’s face move to concern, “you’ll come back soon..right?”

monica nods, she hates leaving darcy...it’s not as much socially alone, but monica’s more grounded when she’d with her, and she knows darcy’s anxiety is less when she’s there.

“i will. i promise.”

the other smiles, and they hang up.

weeks pass with the same things, training, minor missions, phone calls that only make the homesickness worse...

there’s a knock at her door, and to monica’s surprise, nick fury walks in.

“um-hi, sir...is there anything i can do?”

“follow me.”

monica remained perplexed as she followed him, “you are aware that we still don’t know everything about space, right?”

“well, yes-i mean, it’s insanely big. so..yes.”

fury nods, “well, that means we need as many scientists we can get, and our friend at the FBI, the one who knows mr. lang, he said we could trust a ‘darcy?’.”

monica almost walks into the wall.

“i’m sorry-darcy’s here?”

fury turns to her and nods, “yes. we we’re also told by mr. woo that you two are close.”

monica made a mental note to have a talk with jimmy about this later.

they turn more corners, walk more passages, monica feels like her brain is turning almost as much as they are....she’s going to see darcy.

now.

one last door and she’s there.

she’s there...and holy hell she looks so happy.

she’s staring out the window, same smile, same starstruck eyes, same beanie....it’s really her.

“mr-dr. lewis, i assume you know captain rambeau?”

darcy’s spins around, and her face moves so fast monica can’t read it.

surprise, shock, happiness, ‘this is insane, is this real?!’ and so much more.

“um-yes! thank you again for....well-yeah..?”

fury nods, “i’ll let her show you around-oh, and woo told me to give you this.”

he hands monica a paper, and she nearly has to slap herself to stop looking at darcy in order to read it.

“hey capt....soo, i’m assuming fury gave this to you, and if not-well. darn.  
either way, hope everything’s fun up there, and-your welcome!”  
maybe she doesn't need to talk to him after all, just thank him.

she does her best to not get distracted while showing darcy the ship, but when they finally get back to her room, she doesn't wait for darcy to say anything, because fuck, she’s been up here for to damn long, and kisses the other.

the saying of ‘actions speak louder than words’ finally makes sense, it’s as though everything she’s wanted to say over the phone, about how much she misses darcy, how much she’d rather be back with her, everything is said without words.

“i really missed you.”

“i missed you to, mon.”

monica smiles, “so....is twenty-six year old darcy freaking out?”

“you have no idea.”

she really didn’t, they talked for hours, not just about space, but about everyone and everything.

“-this place is really cool...”

monica nods, shrugging slightly, “i love it here, i really do, but...it’s never felt like home...until now, really.”

darcy looks confused, gently squeezing monica’s hand.

“i think, darce...that you can make anywhere feel like home.”


End file.
